


Let's Party!

by princesslexi763



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, PWP without Porn, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/princesslexi763
Summary: A party that Phil doesn’t want to go to? check. A night of surprises? also check. And finding unexpected feelings for a friend? Triple check.





	Let's Party!

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my one shots that I'm deciding to post on here. They're just quick reads that don't have much context but I feel like they're enjoyable! I hope you enjoy this pure smut one shot because I know you’re all sinners! Happy reading! :)

If you didn’t want to come here, then why did you?” 

“Because Dan dragged me here.” 

That was the extent of Phil’s conversations following the arrival at some college frat party that Dan had dragged him to. He knew that he didn’t want to go, but when Dan told him he needed a designated driver at the end of the night, Phil knew he couldn’t just let Dan go alone. 

He knew how Dan got sometimes. 

But the thing is that Phil graduated from college nearly two years ago, and here Dan is in his first year. And Phil would be damned if he said he didn’t feel old being in such an environment. 

He drank slow sips of a beer, only drinking about half before thinking that it was a bad idea to be hooked on it further, and leaving the can alone somewhere in the living room where he watched some girl pick it up and chug it. He rolled his eyes and sighed. There was a reason why he never enjoyed these things. 

He kind of wished that Dan would have stayed around. But the minute they both stepped foot into the house, Dan pat Phil’s arm and told him he’d see him around. And now, he was no where to be found. 

Phil was almost tempted to look around for him, and find him, and take him home. Namely, Phil himself just wanted to go home. He was sick of the loud music, the thick crowds, and the excessiveness of drunk people. 

But, he decided he needed to go outside for a moment. To get some fresh air and hopefully go somewhere that people aren’t. He found a narrow gap in the crowd and slipped through, breaking through the people and towards the door. He opened it just in time to have some guy bust through and vomit right in front of him. 

Yeah, Phil was ready to just go get Dan and leave. 

He went to turn back around when he noticed he was sandwiched between the shut door and the crowd. So his really only option would be to just head out the door and see if Dan was outside first. So he turned and exited the house. 

He cut around the side, by a group of guys doing a keg stand, and headed towards the back of the house. He noticed less and less people as he headed around the side, and sighed in content when he reached the back of the house and noticed the crowd was completely scattered. 

But to no avail, Dan wasn’t around. 

He continued around the side and saw a door that was open that led back inside the house. So he walked to the door and headed off back into the crowd of people, much to his dismay. 

He stopped on the way in by an old friend by the name of PJ. He was standing against a window inside, a cup in his hand, and a look of annoyance on his face. Phil looked spotted him and PJ waved him down. 

“What are you doing here?” PJ asked with a laugh, “I don’t remember you ever enjoying parties.” 

“I don’t,” Phil answered back smoothing his hair away from his forehead, “But Dan needed a DD so I thought why not.” 

PJ nodded, “Chris needed one too but I haven’t seen him since we arrived.” 

“Same with Dan.” 

PJ looked around and furrowed his brows, “Oh, Dan’s over there with some guy.” 

For some particular reasoning, Phil’s heart stuttered it’s beat in his chest and he felt a hitch of breath. Sure, Dan and him weren’t anything more than friends, but he hated seeing Dan with other people. In the short time he’s known Dan, he just cannot stand the sight of Dan being with someone else. 

And sure, if someone were to ask Phil if he felt something other than a friendship towards Dan, he wouldn’t like. He would say yes. Because he would give anything to have his friends attention for reasons that are romantic. 

“He’s been with the guy most of the night,” PJ continued on, “I don’t know who the guy is though, but they’ve been clinging to each other.” 

Phil nodded and sighed, “Maybe I should go and get him before he does something he’ll regret.” 

“Just don’t get too interruptive,” PJ said with a smirk, “No one likes a cock block.” 

Phil nodded and watched for Dan, who was now trailing through the crowd with the guys arm around him. Dan appeared to be leaning into him, and Phil didn’t know if it was because he was too drunk to stand or he was doing that on purpose. 

But Phil found himself following Dan. 

Dan winded down a hallway with this guy and sure enough, they entered into a vacant room, but the door was only partly shut. Phil got to the door and was ready to get Dan when he heard something that made him stop. 

Peeking through the crack of the door, he saw Dan on his knees in front of the guy. And the guy was naked from the waist down. Phil gasped, feeling like he was intruding on something so intimate. But he knew it was just a one night stand. 

Dan began to suck the guy, moving his mouth up and down the guys length. Phil found his pants suddenly tightening and a heat forming in his stomach. And he found himself watching. 

He watched as Dan continued to blow this man and give him pleasure that the man was quite clearly enjoying from the loud moans that were not being filtered. Phil’s hand had found its way into his jeans as he grabbed himself and relieved a small amount of pleasure 

And then the man was holding Dan’s head in place and Dan was choking softly. Phil watched in disbelief as Dan pulled off and wiped his face quickly before the man grabbed him and pulled him on his lap as he kissed him senseless. 

But then Dan stopped the man, and pushed him away. They whispered a few things to one another when the man got up and began heading towards the door. Phil suddenly moved away from the door and hid as the man exited the room. 

Phil decided that he needed to find a bathroom where he could get some much needed relief himself when the door opened and he heard it, “Phil!” 

It was his name, and definitely Dan’s voice. 

Phil walked closer to the door and saw Dan sitting on the edge of the bed. He was swinging his legs and smirking at him, “Phil, I know you were watching.” 

Phil felt his face heat up as he thought of an excuse on what he could tell Dan to make it not seem the way it was, “I…” 

Dan smiled at him and crooked a finger towards him, “It’s okay,” he said now patting the bed next to him, “Shut the door behind you and come over here.” 

Phil complied and shut the door, slowly walking over the bed where Dan was sat. He was in front of Dan when Dan grabbed his hips and yanked him forwards. Within seconds, Dan’s hands were working over Phil’s jeans and undoing them as his painful erection strained against his boxers. 

“You sure seemed to like watching me blow Mike,” Dan said biting his lip, “Wanna get the same experience?” 

It was at those words that everything cleared up for Phil and his senses clicked, “Dan,” he said grabbing his wrist, “We can’t. You’re my best friend.” 

Dan looked up at him and smiled, “I’ve been wanting you for so long,” he cooed, “God, Phil, you’re so attractive and I just want you so badly.” 

“But you’re drunk.” 

“I haven’t drank a drop of liquor tonight because I wanted this to be a way for us to connect with each other,” he said with a sigh, “I’ve been feeling like you don’t like me and I thought that maybe if I got you to a party where I could loosen you up, we could…you know…and then I could express my feelings and everything would be okay.” 

“You could've done that,” Phil said looking down at him, “Because I really like you, Dan.” 

“You do?” He asked with a hopeful look. 

Phil nodded, “Yes, Dan, I do.” 

Dan smiled brightly before suddenly palming Phil through his boxers, leaving Phil to grasp, “Now,” Dan said, “How about we consummate our newly found feelings?” 

“Only if you feel okay about this,” Phil said, reaching down and petting Dan’s hair. 

Dan didn’t answer with words, but his swift motion of yanking down Phil’s boxers and exposing his hard length into the open air was answer enough. 

Phil couldn’t believe the skills that Dan had. He was simply amazing at what he was doing and god damn, Phil would be lying if he said he didn’t want—no need—this all the time with Dan. 

Sadly, everything was done just as fast it had started. Mostly because Phil was already close and Dan’s mouth was just so amazing. The way he could take him all the way without a single hesitation, and the way his hot wet heat of a mouth was just the right everything. He was shooting down Dan’s throat and Dan swallowed around him. 

Phil slowly dislodged himself from Dan’s mouth and looked down at him, “Do you need any help?” He asked, motioning to Dan’s pants. 

Dan shook his head, “Nah,” he said with a blush creeping up his cheeks, “I kind of finished when you did.” 

Phil smiled down at him and did something he wasn’t quite expecting to do anytime soon. He kissed Dan. And Dan kissed him back. It was nothing huge and nothing heated, but it was enough to leave them both smiling afterwords. 

As they exited the room, after they had stayed back and ridden their highs together, Phil found himself looking around and seeing PJ. PJ winked at him and so he winked back. Dan noticed this and jabbed Phil’s side with a laugh. 

Once in the car, Phil in the drivers side and Dan in the passengers side, he began to drive off when Dan suddenly spoke up. 

“So…wanna continue this at home?” 

Phil smiled to himself. 

Yes, yes he certainly did.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr: princesslexi763  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
